


Un Santa diferente (YAOI)

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Santa Claus joven y gay, Werewolves, desmadre mental, hombres lobo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en una lejana tierra llamada Polo Norte, un hombre viejo y barrigudo que no paraba de decir HO HO HO. Pero éste un día descubrió las maravillas del mundo fae y del mundo humano (y los daikiris) y decidió legar su imperio a su hijo, Nick, joven pero fuerte, para que adquiriera madurez e inteligencia. O al menos eso dijo. Y estuvo Nick haciendo su trabajo cada Navidad, hasta que un día su nariz olió algo. Algo apetitoso y comestible. Y nuestro joven héroe saltó como el lobo que era a por la presa, joven e inocente, y se lo zampó todito, todito.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate caliente con menta y galletas de zanahoria

**Author's Note:**

> Debo pedir disculpas por este cacao mental. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Estaba escuchando una canción en la que se hablaba de un Santa Claus joven y hermoso y no pude evitar pensar en un Santa Claus joven, hermoso y gay (jodida mente fujoshi). Y no sólo eso, sino que encima es un Santa Claus joven, hermoso, gay y hombre lobo. Así que, en estos días de Navidad, os regalo esta casi acabada historia y os pido humildemente la opinión. Es mi primer trabajo h/h "original".

— Y recuerde que mañana es luna llena.  
— Lo sé.  
— Y que hay problemas con la producción de pandas de peluche. Por error uno de los elfos programó mal la máquina y ahora la mitad de nuestros juguetes son blancos y rojos.  
— Lo sé. Y no te preocupes. Si no lo podemos arreglar, a los niños no les importará tener un panda blanco y rojo. Son monos.  
— Y que su padre ha llamado para recordárle que debe visitar a los renos en estas fechas. Ya sabe que se ponen un poco nerviosos por la gran fecha.  
— Lo sé.  
— Y qu-  
Nicholas se detuvo en medio del pasillo, haciendo que el hombre se golpeara contra sus piernas.  
— Lo sé, Fred, me dijiste todo esta mañana.  
— Oh. Ya sabe que con éstas fechas...  
— Lo sé. Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece una taza de chocolate caliente?  
— Tal vez me ayude un poco.  
— Ve. Yo iré a a los renos. Luego voy a ver que puedo hacer con esos osos.  
Fred se dio la vuelta y fue a su despacho, donde seguramente se pondría a revisar otra vez la lista de desperfectos y olvidaría pedirse el chocolate. Con un suspiro, Nick llamó a un a elfina que pasaba cerca.  
— Daphne, ¿te importa llevarle a Fred algo de chocolate? Se estresa demasiado.  
La mujer se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.  
— Por supuesto, señor — y luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina.  
La verdad, a veces no le gustaba eso de contratar a nuevos a elfos para que trabajaran directamente en la fábrica. Todos, en especial las elfinas, se sonrojaban y tartamudeaban cuando les dirigía la palabra. Tenía suerte de tener a Fred. Él había trabajado con su padre desde hacia cientos de años y había estado allí para él desde el día que nació. Era como su segundo padre.  
Lo cual le recordaba que debía llamar a su madre y ver que tal las vacaciones navideñas.  
Pero antes, el trabajo.  
Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y caminó hacía los establos, tarareando una canción bastante vieja en rumano. Cuando la escuchó por primera vez se estuvo riendo durante todo un año. Y al final acabó pegándosele. Era supuestamente un villancico, sólo que un poco más...moderno. Hablaba sobre Santa Claus. Pero no cualquier Santa Claus. Un Santa Claus joven. Digamos que se sintió identificado.

Am aflat atunci ca toata lumea m-a mintit  
Mos Craciun era un tanar reusit  
Era haios, avea ochii albastri  
Parul lung, blondut, era asa dragut

 

Bueno, no es que el fuera rubio y tuviera el pelo largo, pero si que tenía los ojos azules y era bastante guapo. Digamos que sus padres le habían dejado unos buenos genes.  
La cosa es que no paraba de escuchar la canción, al menos una vez al mes. Durante una semana seguida. Y cuando se acercaba la Navidad siempre la tarareaba.  
Llegó a las cuadras y abrió las puertas.  
— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Preparados para el gran día?  
Los renos bufaron y le dieron la espalda.  
— Pero venga. No me diréis que estáis enfadados conmigo por lo del año pasado... No es mi culpa. No se qué manía tienen los humanos se construir torres tan altas. Porque si vamos a buscar culpables, la verdad es que vosotros no os esforzasteis por rodearla.  
Los renos siguieron ignorándolo.  
— Y yo que os había traído estas deliciosas galletas de zanahoria — las orejas se sacudieron y Nick no pudo evitar una sonrisa — bueno, supongo que tendré que tirarlas si no las queréis...  
Finalmente todos se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron.  
— Así me gusta — sacó la bolsa de galletas del bolsillo de la chaqueta roja y le tendió una a cada uno.  
Cuando no le quedaba ninguna galleta acarició a los renos que había cerca y se despidió, yendo hacía la sala de producción. Era el área más grande de toda la fábrica, aunque ésta se dividía en varías salas destinadas a diferentes producciones.  
— Señor Claus.  
— Steve — dijo con un suspiro, mirando al elfo de ojos verdes. La verdad es que hacía años que había dejado de intentar que lo llamaran Nick. O Nicholas. Sólo los elfos que trabajaban en su casa o que eran tan mayores como para conocer a su padre de joven lo llamaban por su nombre —. Me ha dicho Fred que ha habido un problema con parte de la producción de los osos pandas.  
— Así es señor. Por desgracia no se puede hacer nada ellos.  
— ¿Cuántos están mal?  
— Unos cinco mil.  
— No importa, Steve. Son monos.  
— Había pensado, señor, que tal vez deberíamos tirarlos...  
— ¡¿Tirarlos?! ¿A estas alturas? Imposible. Estamos a dos semanas de la Navidad, no podemos permitirnos perder material.  
— Si, señor.  
— Si me disculpas, Steve...  
— Por supuesto señor.  
— Sigue trabajando así, Steve.  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por fin a su despacho. Tenía que revisar a algunos niños.  
Cuando llegó se encontró un plato con galletas Spitzbuben al lado de una taza de chocolate con — olió un poco el aire — menta.  
— Minie — susurró con una sonrisa cariñosa. Minie había estado allí desde el día que nació. Se podría decir que ella a había ayudado a traerlo al mundo. Estuvo allí cuando sus padres se casaron, hace casi 700 años. Era bastante mayor para ser un elfo. Ellos vivían alrededor de 600 años. Aunque había uno en la pequeña aldea que tenía 1000 años. Vio nacer a su padre. Pensar en la edad de todos le hacía sentir un bebé. Sólo tenía 50 años. Y había empezado a hacer el trabajo de su padre cuando éste consideró que era lo suficientemente maduro, hará 20 años. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer.  
Con un bostezo se sentó en el escritorio y cogió la larga lista que tenía en el cajón.  
¿Niños malos?  
Esos eran los niños que no se sabía 100% si eran buenos o malos. Eso de que si no te comías las verduras Santa te pondría en su lista negra era mentira, algo con que los padres controlaban a sus hijos. A menos que el niño fuera realmente malo — burlarse de un compañero, golpear a su hermano con mala intención, robar, mentir reiteradamente, etc — no iba a la lista. Pero había algunos que no eran tan fáciles — que habían golpeado en alguna ocasión a alguien porque se había burlado de su hermano, o que había mentido para no ser castigado — a los que tenía que revisar el caso personalmente. No era un trabajo fácil. Debías meditar mucho la decisión, habiendo visto los actos. Antes le gustaba hacerlo. Se sentaba en la rodilla de su padre y miraba con él la bola de cristal (ahora una tele de plasma) y le ayudaba a decidir.  
— Al menos papá tenía ayuda — dijo con hastío. Desde que su padre se había casado con su alama gemela los dos hacían éste trabajo juntos. Luego él también ayudó. Pero por estas fechas sus padres se iban a alguna isla soleada, o de vez en cuando visitaban el reino fae, y lo dejaban a él con todo el trabajo. Sólo venían a casa por Navidad. O él iba a visitarlos a algunas de sus casas distribuidas por todo el mundo.  
Así que, con una suspiro hondo, Nick leyó el primer nombre:  
Aba Anckar (9 años)

***

La luna brillaba en el cielo, y Nick no pudo contener un aullido.  
Sus ojos azules hielo miraban con la atención de un cachorro cada copo de nieve que caía al suelo, sumándose al manto que se había formado en las últimas semanas. Pese a la creencia generalizada, Santa Claus no vivía en el Polo Norte. La verdad es que no vivía en la tierra... no exactamente. Vivía en un plano diferente, semejante al fae. Utilizaba portales para ir a la tierra. Allí también residía el secreto de que pudiera entregar los regalos en una sola noche. Realmente no tenía que viajar en trineo de país en país, sólo debía pasar los portales. Era bastante útil para atravesar el mar. Y también había que considerar eso de la franja horaria. Le ayudaba mucho ir de un país donde digamos que eran las 3 de la mañana, a otro en el que eran las 2.  
Con el rabillo del ojo vio a un ciervo pasar entre los árboles. Con cuidado, se agachó, su pelo blanco disimulándose fácilmente entre la nieve. No iba a comérselo, sólo a perseguir un rato...  
Con una sonrisa lobuna, nunca mejor dicho, salió a la persecución.


	2. 02. Chocolate caliente, galletas de vainilla, noche estrellada y nieve recién caída

— ¡Todo está listo señor! ¡Buen viaje!  
— ¡Gracias Steve! ¡Hasta mañana!  
Con esas palabras Nick espoleó a los renos, que salieron corriendo hacia el portal que lo telenstransportaría al cielo de Tokio, la primera ciudad del recorrido, a la medianoche exactamente. Tenía una hora para repartir los juguetes en esa franja horaria y luego seguir a la siguiente donde, por supuesto, sería una hora menos, es decir, la medianoche. A veces era capaz de estar horas y horas con el reloj de su móvil anunciándole las 12:00 aunque, por supuesto, había veces en las que se retrasaba y se quedaba más tiempo en una franja horaria, demorando su llegada a otro país. Pero finalmente llegaba a Estados Unidos antes de las cuatro de la mañana.  
Era casi su última parada antes de volver al “Polo Norte” y estaba cansado. No físicamente, al fin y al cabo era un hombre lobo, pero sí mentalmente. En ésta dirección había una gran cantidad de niños, diciéndole que había acabado en otro orfanato.  
Los orfanatos le ponían melancólico. Le producía mucha tristeza ver a niños abandonados o solos, sin padres que le arroparan por las noche. Muy pocos orfanatos acogían a niños felices.  
Se bajó de trineo y abrió un portal al árbol de la casa. Cogió uno de los saquitos que habían aparecido a su lado y entró.   
La habitación estaba débilmente iluminado por el árbol de navidad, que al parecer había quedado encendido para la importante ocasión. Vio numerosos regalos alrededor del árbol, cada cual envuelto con papel diferente y de vistosos colores. Con una sonrisa, empezó a sacar los suyos que, conforme tocaban el aire, aumentaban de tamaño, y a colocarlos junto a los demás.  
Al terminar, se levantó y olfateó el aire por primera vez. Y por segunda, Y tercera. Finalmente acabó cogiendo una profunda inspiración, mientras sentía que las garras traspasaban los guantes rojos (que se arreglaron al instante) y los dientes se le afilaban. Olía a chocolate caliente, a galletas de vainilla recién hechas, a noche estrellada y a nieve recién caída. Olía el cielo.  
El olor estaba en todas partes, pero sobre todo en un sillón junto a la chimenea rodeado de taburetes pequeños y almohadas grandes.   
Se acercó a él y continuó olfateando. Después empezó a seguir el olor por toda la casa hasta llegar a un despacho amplio y ricamente decorado con adornos, donde el olor se hacía más intenso y embriagador.   
Y allí estaba, la fuente de esa esencia tan apetecible, en el sofá al lado de la ventana, con un libro sobre el pecho.  
Dulces cachorritos, ¡él era totalmente comestible! Desde su pelo negro ébano hasta su piel pálida y llena de pecas, pasando por su pequeña boquita roja hasta su nariz respingona y totalmente adorable. Hasta amaba su pijama rojo. Hombre, realmente quería pegarle un pequeño mordisquito. Uno que se viera bien y durara mucho.  
Había encontrado a su compañero de vida.  
Sin acordarse de donde estaba ni de como se llamaba ni de que demonios hacía allí, se fue acercando a su sueño hecho realidad (sueño que, por cierto, no sabía que tenía hasta ahora) y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su mano (y sacándose rápidamente los guantes que le impedían tocar su piel).  
El hombre gimió.  
— ¿Ya es hora de abrir los regalos?  
— Es hora de abrir MI regalo.  
El hombre se sobresaltó y dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de par en par y empujándose contra el respaldo del sofá.  
— ¡¿Qué..?!  
— Shhh. No vayas a despertar a los niños.  
— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un ladrón? Porque si eres un ladrón le aseguro que no tenemos cosas de importancia. No debería haber usted elegido un orfanato. ¿Y qué haces vestido así?  
— Tranquilo, pequeño pastelillo de azúcar y chocolate, no soy un ladrón.  
— Pastelillo....  
— De azúcar y chocolate, con una pizca de vainilla. Y una ramita de canela. Todo bellamente envuelto con un bonito envoltorio plateado y verde.  
¡Sus ojos! Por el gran Nicholás, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, semejante al de los pinos a primera hora de la madrigada, mojados por el rocío.   
— ¿Eres alguna clase de psicópata? ¿Un caníbal? Porque debo advertirle que no tengo un buen sabor. Es más, me suelen decir que soy muy amargo.  
Ante estas palabras Nick no pudo evitar soltar un breve carcajada. Su compañero era hilarante. Y ahora que estaba más cerca, con su cuello a sólo unos centímetros, viendo su blanca clavícula y su pulso acelerado, sólo podía pensar en marcarlo cono suyo. Ahora. Mañana. Dentro de cien años.  
— No soy ningún psicópata, mi sabrosa galletita de chocolate. Soy Santa Claus.  
La pequeña boca cayó abierta mientras sos manos se contraían nerviosas alrededor del libro. Después soltó una risita nerviosa.  
— ¿De que hospital psiquiátrico te has escapado, amigo? Porque estoy seguro de que nadie ha firmado tu alta.  
— No me he escapado de ningún hospital psiquiátrico, te lo seguro. Y no miento.  
— Ya. Y yo soy el hada de los dientes   
— Pues estás un poco más masculino de lo que recordaba — dijo serio. Luego, al ver su cara de sorpresa, rectificó: — Es broma mi dulce algodón de azúcar. El hada de los dientes no existe.  
— ¿Y Santa Claus sí?   
— ¿Quieres ver mi trineo con renos?   
— ¿Es ésto acaso el nuevo “¿Quieres ver mi porsche?”? — su cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado mientras una pequeña sonrisa ocupaba su cara. Una sonrisa que consiguió casi parar su corazón y formar una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Dios, la de cosas que haría con esa boca...  
— ¿Tienes pareja, pastelillo de manzana y canela? — la sola mención de esa pregunta hizo que las garras volvieran a emerger, pero esta vez intentó mantenerlas a raya.  
— ¿Seguro que no quieres comerme?  
— Me encantaría comerte, dulce de leche, todo enterito. Y lamerte. Amaría lamerte.  
— Y-yo — su compañero empezó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse. Tras una honda respiración, que hizo que su corazón aumentara de velocidad, se tranquilizó un poco — N-no tengo novia o novio, si eso es lo que preguntas.  
— Magnífico... — ronroneó Nick.  
— ¿Por q-?  
— No me gusta compartir. Eres mío, mi suculenta macedonia, no lo olvides.  
— Mmmm.... no sé como decirte esto exactamente, pero allá voy: no soy tuyo. Nos acabamos de conocer, si se puede llamar “conocer” a que hayas invadido mi casa y a que afirmes categóricamente que eres Santa Claus. Y, antes de que digas nada, la respuesta es no. Así que será mejor que te retires de forma tranquila de ésta casa antes de que llame a la policía donde, por cierto, tengo amigos importantes. No me gustaría estropearles las Navidades a mis niños.  
Tras este efusivo discurso, su compañero se calló y puso un adorable ceño fruncido en su cara.  
— Oh. Mi nombre es Nicholas, décimo Santa Claus de la línea sucesoria de Nicholás el Azul. Nick para los amigos y para la familia. Puedes llamarme tuyo. ¿Y tú como te llamas, exquisito helado de menta con virutas de chocolate?   
— Gideon St. St. James.   
— Bien, Gideon St. St. James, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo al acabar mi jornada de trabajo?  
— ¿En serio me estás preguntado si quiero salir contigo tras casi darme un infarto?  
Nick intentó poner la cara de cachorrito apaleado que conseguía que media ciudad le diera lo que quería. Y que la otra media quisiera darle lo que pidiera. Excepto Minne. Ella lo conocía demasiado como para caer.  
— P-pues y-yo no puedo mañana. U hoy. Es Navidad. Y los niños... Además, no te conozco.  
— Entiendo. En media hora habré acabado, tan vez una hora. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí y nos conocemos un poco más antes de que los niños se despierten? Luego decidirás si quieres salir conmigo. ¿Vale?  
— V-vale.  
Nick se puso de repente de pie y le tendió la mano a Gideon.  
Con cierta reticencia, Gideon le cogió la mano y se dejó alzar por el desconocido vestido de Santa Claus.  
— Vamos, te voy a mostrar algo.   
Nick salió del despacho con Gideon a rastras hasta llegar al salón, donde el árbol seguía lanzando destellos coloridos, iluminando los adornos de papel y vidrio hechos por todos los niños.  
— ¿De dónde son todos estos regalos?  
— Ya te dije quien soy, tierno pastel de frutas. No sé por que te sorprendes.  
Gideon volvió la mirada hacia Nick, con los ojos de par en par.   
— Pero... pero Santa Claus no existe.   
— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintidós?¿Veintitrés?   
— Veintiocho — corrigió Gideon sin darse cuenta.  
— ¿En serio? — preguntó Nick, realmente sorprendido. Gideon asintió. — Bueno, veintiocho. Eso significa que entras dentro de mi rango.  
— ¿Rango?  
— Tomé el lugar de papá hace veinte años. Dejamos de traer regalos a los niños cuando estos dejan de creer en nosotros, como a los once, doce años. Así que tuve que visitarte al menos dos veces.  
— Dejé de creer en Santa Claus a los siete años, cuando entré al orfanato. La verdad, no creí nunca en él.  
— Por eso nunca te olí... por supuesto.  
— ¡¿Perdona?! ¿Estás insinuando que huelo mal?  
— ¡NO! Por supuesto que no. Más bien todo lo contrario. Nosotros podemos sentir a nuestros compañeros desde el momento en el que nos lo cruzamos, incluso si es un niño (aunque no sentimos la necesidad de marcarlo hasta que alcanza la mayoría de edad). Papá tardó en encontrar a mamá 300 años, yo he tardado en encontrarte 50 años. He sido muy afortunado.  
— No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, sólo para que lo sepas.  
— No importa, amor. Cuando vuelva podremos hablar.  
Con esas palabras, Nick chasqueó los dedos y un rectángulo de dos metros por uno apareció en medio de la sala, haciendo que Gideon diera un paso atrás y se agarrara el corazón.  
Nick se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a su pareja, agarrándole el mentón.  
— Espero que ahora me creas, pareja. Nos vemos a la vuelta.  
Con esas palabras, y un suave beso en los labios, Nick se marchó dejando a Gideon colorado y con un dolor de cabeza infernal.


	3. 03. Leche, galletas y un poco de Gideon

A las cinco y media de la mañana del 25 de diciembre, un portal se abrió en el salón del orfanato St. St. James, haciendo que el joven de veintiocho años sentado en el sillón al lado del árbol de Navidad diera un pequeño respingo (más pequeño del que una persona normal daría al ver un portal abrirse en medio de sus salón a las cinco y media de la mañana de Navidad).   
Un hombre de unos treinta años entró en el salón y, con un suspiro y una sonrisa enorme, se sentó en el cojín al lado del sillón. Con los ojos pidió poder apoyar su cabeza en el joven de ojos verdes, al cual sólo pudo asentir.  
— Hola otra vez, bombón de fresa y nata.  
— ¿Tienes hambre?  
— Nah, he estado comiendo galletas y bebiendo leche durante casi veinticuatro horas.  
— Bueno, acabo de descubrir que Santa Claus existe, así que será mejor que te bebas la leche y te comas las galletas que hemos hecho para ti — dijo Gideon con voz severa pero cariñosa, señalando la mesa a su lado. Nick no pudo evitar imaginarse que así sería exactamente la manera en la que hablaría con los niños revoltosos a su cargo. Y con su hijo en un futuro (la pareja de un lobo de la estirpe Claus sólo podía quedar encinta una vez).   
— Si ese es tu deseo... — con un gruñido de dolor — fingido — Nick se extendió para intentar alcanzar el plato pero, antes de que llegara a él otra mano los alcanzó.  
— Descansa. Y habla.  
— Si, señor.   
En dos bocados, Nick se terminó el plato de galletas, y de un trago el vaso de leche.  
— Delicioso.  
— Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora hablemos.   
— ¿Qué quieres saber primero?  
— ¿Qué es eso de “pareja”? ¿Lo de “sentir”, “oler”?  
— Nada de “¿cuales son tus sueños?” ¿verdad?  
La única respuesta de Gideon fue levantar una ceja.  
— Supongo que ya te he convencido de que soy Santa Claus, dado que no has empezado por allí. Ahora queda decir que soy … ummm... un hombre lobo.  
Nick, con la cabeza todavía apoyada en el regazo de Gideon, le miró entre sus pestañas.  
— Vale.  
— ¿Vale?  
— Sí, vale. Te creo.  
— ¿En serio? Hace una hora creías que era un psicópata caníbal.  
— Hace una hora desapareciste de mi salón a través de una puerta que hiciste aparecer con un chasqueo y hace diez minutos volviste por el mismo lugar. Creo que voy a poder creer que una vez al mes te sale pelo en cada parte de tu cuerpo y aúllas a la luna  
— La verdad es que puedo transformarme cuando me apetece, sólo que en ése día mi instinto animal está más desarrollado y a veces pierdo el control... Pero eso no importa ahora.   
— ¿Y que es lo importante ahora?  
— Lo que importa ahora es que cada hombre lobo tiene un compañero predestinado. Allí es cuando entras tú.  
— ¿Yo?   
— Lo supe en cuanto te olí. Chocolate caliente, galletas de vainilla recién hechas, noche estrellada y nieve recién caída.   
— Parece que huelo bastante bien.  
— Ni te lo imaginas.  
En la sala se hizo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Gideon dijo:  
— Así que...  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¿Qué significa ésto?  
— Bueno, para empezar, que estoy destinado a estar contigo por y para siempre.   
— Siempre es mucho tiempo.  
— Lo es. Aunque debo decir que no soy realmente “inmortal”. Tal vez dos mil años.   
— Sabes que yo soy humano, ¿verdad?  
— Cuando nos unamos ya no.... bueno, sí. Pero no. Tu vida se enlazará con la mía. El único problema es que si yo muero (lo cual sería muy raro pues hay muy pocas cosas que maten a los de mi especie) tú también. Pero tu seguirás siendo cien por cien humano... noventa y nueve...   
La cara de Gideon palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
— E-eso es mucho tiempo....  
— Bueno, tengo cincuenta años, así que nos queda alrededor de mil novecientos cincuenta...  
— Ya veo... ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Algo que me puede afectar de una forma irreversible?  
Nick se quedó un rato pensando.. o más bien reflexionando: ¿decirle o no decirle que había unas grandes posibilidades de quedar embarazado? Mejor ahora que luego...  
— Pues... digamos que te puedes quedar — Nicholas se aclaró la garganta ates de soltar de sopetón — quedarembarazado.   
— ¡¿Perdón?!   
— Shhh. Los niños.  
— ¡Soy un hombre!  
— Yaaaa... Mis bisabuelos eran hombres...  
— Ay mi madre...  
Todavía con la cabeza de Nick en sus piernas, Gideon se llevó las manos a la cara y se encorvó, dejando sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia. No fue hasta tres minutos después que Nick vio las lagrimas.  
— ¿Gideon? ¿Estás bien? No tiene que ser justo ahora. Podemos esperar unos cuantos cientos de años si quieres. Puedo esperar, de verdad.  
Gideon levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando.  
— ¿Sabes cual es mi mayor sueño, Nick? — sin esperar la respuesta, Gideon continuó — Tener una familia. Siempre supe que mi única oportunidad de ser padre era mediante la adopción. Pero tú me estás dando la opción de tener a un niño en mis entrañas. De sentirlo crecer y formarse dentro de mi. Siempre me pregunté como se sentiría una patadita. No me malinterpretes, me gusta ser hombre, pero a veces deseaba disfrutar de la dicha maternal. Y tú me la estás dando en una bandeja de plata.   
Con estas palabras, Nick perdió la dura batalla que se libraba en su interior y, con un ahogado gemido, saltó sobre los labios de Gideon, que abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Conforme el beso se hacía más apasionad, más desesperado, Nick se erguía sobre Gideon y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.  
Las manos de Gideon rodearon el cuello del lobo y empezó a jugar con su pelo blanco, su gorro olvidado en el suelo.  
Las manos de Nick empezaron a rozar los costados del humano, provocándole un escalofrío.   
Cuando Gideon sintió el duro suelo debajo de él, empezó a golpear los hombros de Nick en busca de aire.  
Nick se apartó de sus labios y, con una sonrisa, empezó a besar las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello y, finalmente, el pecho de su compañero.  
— E-espera Nick. ¡Los niños se van a despertar!  
— Pues entonces sólo debemos ser silenciosos.   
Y con estas palabras, descendió sobre el pobre humano con una sonrisa lobuna.


	4. 04. Un poco de Gideon y mucho de Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lemon pa'l cuerpo!

Nicholas se irguió sobre las piernas de Gideon y se quitó la camiseta.  
— Por todos los renos de Santa Claus... — murmuró Gideon, haciendo reír a Nick.   
— Levanta, querida mus de chocolate.  
Gideon se irguió en el suelo, dándole permiso a Nick para quitarle el jersey rojo que llevaba.   
— Tan perfecto — murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por la pálida piel, rozando los pezones cada dos segundos. Luego se inclinó lentamente sobre él y lamió una línea desde el hueco de su garganta hasta la tetilla izquierda, que empezó a morder y a chupar.  
— ¡Joder!  
— ¿Te gusta? — susurra Nick todavía lamiéndolo.  
— Sísísíiii. ¡Me encanta!  
— Vamos a quitarte estos pantalones, ¿sí?  
Ante la sorpresa de Nick, Gideon se irguió rápidamente y se sacó los pantalones, mostrándole que no llevaba ropa interior. Luego empezó a tirar de los suyos.  
— No hay prisa, tarta de chocolate.  
— Los niños … se levantan temprano, a las seis y media o así.  
— Mierda, eso nos da media hora.  
— Exacto.  
Rápidamente Nick se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, mientras Gideon le miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión y se rozaba los pezones.   
En cuanto estuvo totalmente desnudo, Nick se arrodilló entre las piernas de Gideon y le sonrió.  
— ¿Preparado?  
— Oh, sí.  
Con esas palabras que fueron más gemidos que cualquier otra cosa, Nick sacó la lengua y la arrastró desde la base de la polla de Gideon hasta la cabeza roja y mojada.  
— Nick...  
Siguió dando suaves lametones, mientras hacia aparecer un bote de lubricante y se echaba una gran cantidad en los dedos, que llevó a su parte trasera. Era algo tácito el hecho de quien sería el activo y el pasivo: todavía no estaban listos para un niño. Al menos no ahora. Necesitaban conocerse más.  
En cuanto introdujo un dígito dentro de su cuerpo, también metió el miembro de Gideon en su boca y empezó a chuparlo y a lamérlo y, de vez en cuando, a rozárlo con uno de sus caninos, haciendo que su pareja diera un respingo o soltara un gruñido.  
Al sentir su interior contrayéndose alrededor de su dedo, introdujo otro y aumentó el ritmo de meter y sacar la polla de Gideon.  
— Es-espera, Nick.  
Con un pequeño “plop”, se sacó el pene de la boca, pero mantuvo los dedos dentro, moviéndose.  
— ¿Qué pasa... aghh..?  
— Quiero hacerlo yo.  
Nick entendió lo que le pedía, así que le pasó bote de lubricante y, con un último movimiento, sacó los dedos de su interior y se tendió en el lugar de Gideon, que se había arrodillado en el suelo.  
— ¿Listo?  
— Siempre.  
Gideon se echó un poco de lubricante en los dedos y los llevó hacia la dilatada entrada de Nick, que gimió al sentir dos desconocidos dedos entrar fácilmente en su interior.  
— Rápido, Gid. No tenemos tiempo.  
Los movimientos de Gideon se intensificaron, sus dedos se abrían y se cerraban con más rapidez en el interior de Nick, mientras con su mano libre se echaba lubricante sobre el pene dolorosamente erecto y lo extendía.  
— Estoy listo, lo prometo.  
Así que Gideon sacó los dedos y se colocó entre las piernas extendidas de Nick, posicionando su miembro en el rosado agujero. Con suaves empujes de cadera, se introdujo poco a poco, intentando lo hacerle daño a Nick.  
Una de las piernas de Nick le rodeador la cadera, obligándolo a introducirse hasta el fondo.  
— ¡Oh, Dios mío...!  
— ¿Te he hecho daño?  
— ¡No! N-o. ¡Sólo muévete! ¡Muévete!  
Con una sonrisa en los labios, Gideon empezó a dar estocadas más rápidas, con ocasionales giros de cadera que hacían a Nick poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir como el lobo que era. Y cuando lo vio arquear la espalda y morderse el labio con fuerza supo exactamente donde había dado, así que, entre suaves palabras en su oído, siguió empujando en el mismo punto hasta que Nick se retorcía debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre.  
— ¡Gideon!  
— Lo sé. Yo también.  
Nick se irguió a duras penas y rodeó el cuello de Gideon, que rompió la distancia que los separaba y empezó a besarlo, acompasando los movimientos de su lengua y sus embestidas.  
Finalmente, cuando Nick casi no podía respirar, se alejó de sus labios y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, donde hundió sus dientes totalmente extendidos, reclamando a su pareja de vida.  
Ante el repentino dolor de su cuello, Gideon gruñó y hundió las manos en los costados de Nick que terminó por correrse sobre sus estómagos. Tras unas rápidas y profundas embestidas, Gideon lo siguió.  
— Por Dios, Nick...  
— No... puedo... ni... moverme... ahh.  
— Mala suerte, lobito, no voy a traumatizar a mis niños.  
Así que, despacio, Nick se separó de Gideon, no sin antes darle otro beso, y buscó su ropa con la mirada.  
Gideon salió poco a poco de Nick, haciéndo que éste soltara un gruñido.  
— Mmmm.... ¿a dónde vas?  
— A coger una toalla y limpiarnos — murmuró mientras se dirigía a una puerta a la izquierda de la habitación.  
Un minuto después volvió con una toalla húmeda y se puso a limpiar el estómago de Nick y su trasero.  
— ¿Puedo utilizar tus pantalones?  
— Humm.  
— Siéntate en el sofá, ahora vuelvo con algo de ropa, tenemos casi el mismo tamaño — antes de irse, Gideon colocó su jersey en el sofá, ayudó a Nick a tenderse y recogió la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Luego salió por la puerta de cristal que daba al pasillo y se dirigió a las habitaciones del segundo piso.  
Al llegar a su cuarto, el antiguo cuarto de sus padres adoptivos, metió la ropa en la cesta de la ropa sucia y fue al armario, de donde sacó un pijama azul marino, que se puso inmediatamente. Luego cogió uno rojo con pequeños renitos para Nick y fue hacia su... compañero.   
— Ay mi madre, en la que me he metido.  
Con la ropa en la mano, fue hacia el salón otra vez, pensando en todas las excusas que daría a sus niños cuando se despertaran y vieran a un desconocido que la noche anterior no estaba... tal vez debería pedirle que se fuera y regresara después... En cuando la idea pasó por su cabeza, sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago. ¿Y si no regresaba?   
— Al menos he tenido la sesión de sexo más increíble de mi vida... — murmuró antes de pasar al salón.  
— Te he oído, dulce chocolatina. No me separaré de ti en lo que me quede de vida, ya te lo dije. Y gracias, por cierto.  
Gideon se sonrojó mientras le tendía la ropa. Nick levantó una ceja al verla.  
— Es casi la hora de que los niños se despierten. Vístete.  
Nick se levantó de la cama con rapidez y se puso los pantalones. Luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a Gideon.  
— ¿No me das un beso de buenos días? Si no me lo das no me podré la camisa.  
— Es una imagen tentadora, ciertamente — murmuró lamiéndose los labios — pero no quiero que te transformes en el sueño húmedo de las chicas más grandes en lo que les queda de vida.  
— Soy un sueño húmedo ¿eh? — dijo agarrándole la pretina de los pantalones y acercándolo a él.  
— Mmmm... muy húmedo — susurró contra los labios de Nick, rodeando su cuello con los brazos — y caliente.  
— Tú no te quedas atrás... — de repente su cara cambió. — Alguien se ha despertado.  
— ¡Leñe! — gruño Gideon, separándose de Nick.  
— ¿Leñe?   
— Vivo rodeado de niños pequeños. Ahora vístete y ca-  
Antes de poder terminar la frase, los labios de Nick están sobre los suyos. Es un beso pequeño y corto, pero le dejo sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies.  
Cuando se oyen los primeros pasos en la escalera, Nick ya se ha separado y puesto el jersey de renos.  
— ¡Que empiece la fiesta! — dijo guiñándole un ojo.


	5. Tortitas y galletas de Navidad

 

 

—¡Gideon!

—¡Arthur! ¡Ya estás despierto!

El niño pelirrojo de unos  6 años se quedó parado en la puerta del salón, con los ojos fijos en el desconocido de pelo blanco que le sonreía.

Arthur le sonrió de vuelta, feliz.

—¡Santa!

Gideon, que en ese momento se acercaba a él, se quedó paralizado y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nick.

—Hola, Arthur. Me alegro de que este año hayas sido un buen chico y hayas dejado de tirar de las coletas de Molly.

—Pero ella me sigue robando las tortitas cuando Gideon no mira —dijo con un puchero.

—Por eso tú has conseguido lo que querías y ella no.

Arthur giró su cabeza hacia la enorme pila de regalos con los ojos brillantes y sus pequeñas piernas corrieron en su dirección.

—Ah, no —dijo Gideon, interceptándolo a medio camino y levantándolo en brazos—. Nada de regalos hasta que todos estén despiertos y hayan desayunado, lo sabes.

—Pero Mark nunca se despierta temprano —se quejó.

—Pues ya puedes ir subiendo a despertarlo. Dile que si no está aquí a las 7, se va a encargar de lavar los platos.

Cuando los pies de Arthur tocaron el suelo, salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones, gritando y golpeando las puertas a su paso.

Gideon miró al techo, donde empezaban a escucharse pisadas de niños.

Después se giró a Nick, que lo observaba con una cara de adoración.

—¿Cómo sabe que eres Santa Claus?

—Los niños pequeños lo perciben —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, Laponia es un sitio que todos los niños han visitado en sueños al menos una vez en su vida. Incluso tú, aunque no lo recuerdes.

Nick se quedó pensando en sus palabras, aunque el creciente ruido de la casa lo puso en marcha, desterrando sus preocupaciones a un rincón para más adelante.

—Es hora de preparar en desayuno, o esos pequeños monstruitos nos comerán vivos.

Nick siguió a Gideon a una cocina decorada con campanitas, globos y serpentinas de colores.

—Vale, vamos a preparar las tortitas. Tengo la harina…

La voz de Gideon se rompió cuando Nick hizo aparecer un portal en medio de su cocina.

Un portal por el que aparecieron dos elfos y dos elfinas con bandejas repletas de tortitas recién hechas, galletas y chocolate caliente.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Hice un pequeño viaje para dejar a los renos antes de venir y les dije que prepararan el desayuno para un regimiento de niños.

Gideon seguía mirando sorprendido a los seres de estatura media, entre metro cincuenta y metro sesenta, vestidos con ropa de colores brillantes y con unas orejas puntiagudas que dejaban la comida en las mesas.

—Gracias, chicos.

—De nada, señor Claus —dijo una de las elfinas, que tenía un aspecto un poco mayor que los demás. Después lo miró a él—. Es un placer ver que ha encontrado usted a su pareja. Y tan pronto… sus padres estarán muy felices cuando se enteren.

—Estoy seguro, Lalia. Gracias por todo.

Los elfos le dirigieron una reverencia a Nick y otra a Gideon antes de desparecer por el portal, que también se esfumó.

—Elfos…

Nick lo miró con pena.

—Toma asiento, yo me encargo de los platos.

Gideon se sentó en su sitio y miró como Nick sacaba platos, cuchillos, tenedores y vasos y los ponía delante de cada asiento. También puso las botellas de leche y diferentes mermeladas y siropes en la mesa.

Cuando se sentó a la derecha de Gideon y le dio un beso, apareció Arthur, quien corrió hasta sentarse al lado de Nick.

—¡Ya está!

Más niños empezaron a entrar por la puerta, quienes se quedaron estáticos al ver al desconocido sentado al lado de Gideon.

Los más pequeños lo reconocían y corrían a rodearlo, haciendo preguntas sobre que les habían traído. Los mayores se le quedaban mirando con dudas, como si su rostro les sonara, pero no recordaran de donde. Y luego estaban los adolescentes, que miraban a los niños más pequeños con condescendencia, y a Nick con apreciación.

Nadie se peleó por el  cambio de asiento, pues la regla de la mesa era que el que llegaba primero elegía donde quería sentarse, sin quejas de los demás. Eso les hacía intentar llegar temprano.

—Mark, me alegra ver que estás despierto. Venga, coged tortitas. Después iremos a abrir los regalos y comoeremos galletas.

—¿Santa va a repartir los regalos? —preguntó Molly, al lado de Arthur.

—¡Sí! —gritaron muchas voces.

Gideon miró a sus niños con cariño.

—Si eso es lo que queréis —contestó.

Durante los próximos minutos, lo único que se oyó fueron las voces entusiasmadas de los niños y los tenedores arrastrándose sobre los platos.

Gideon se sentía feliz en esas ocasiones y su plan era pasar el resto de su vida cuidando a los niños. Que, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, iba a ser muy larga.

Miró a Nick, sentado a su lado y respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacían desde el otro lado de la mesa, preocupado. ¿Esperaba que se fuera con él? ¿Qué abandonara el orfanato? ¿A los niños?

Nick, sintiendo la mirada penetrante, clavó sus ojos en los suyos, viendo las dudas y el miedo.

Le cogió la mano y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes —le susurró—. Nos quedaremos aquí. Aunque habrá que hacer algunos cambios para hacerme un despacho, que la gente se cree que Santa Claus no hace nada los otros 354 días del año y eso no es verdad. También me gustaría que fuéramos de vez en cuando a Laponia, para que los elfos se acostumbren a ti. Ah, y tienes que conocer a mis padres. A ser posible, hoy. Se supone que íbamos a tener una cena para celebrar la Navidad. Sólo habrá que añadir un plato más —hizo una pausa—. O 30.

Gideon sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. No era un iluso; sabía que no todo iba a ser de color rosa, pero al menos no iban a empezar con mal pie.

—No, sólo un plato estará bien. Tengo a otras tres personas trabajando aquí, pero les he dado libre ayer y hoy, para que lo pasen con sus familias. Vendrán a la tarde.

—Entonces les mandaré un mensaje después de repartir los regalos. Y hablando de eso… ¡Niños! ¿Estáis?

—¡Síí!

—Pues vamos.

Las sillas hicieron unos chirridos horribles cuando los niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia los regalos.

Nick y Gideon se rezagaron un poco, dándoles tiempo a los niños para pelearse por sus asientos, y tomando las dos bandejas con galletas. La mayoría se había sentado en el suelo, rodeando el sillón y el árbol, aunque hubo algunos que ocuparon los sofás.

Gideon pasó por delante de los niños, tendiéndoles a cada uno la bandeja, de la que elegían emocionados una galleta de entre todos los diseños navideños. Nick hacía otro tanto con la otra bandeja.

Cuando todos los niños tenían ya su galleta, se sentó en el sillón mientras Nick se acercaba a los regalos y cogía uno envuelto con papel rojo con copos de nieve dorados.

Sin ni siquiera mirar a quien iba dirigido, se acercó a Takao, el último niño que había llegado al orfanato, dos meses atrás, que tenía 12 años.

—Merīkurisumasu, Takao.

El niño cogió el regalo, emocionado, aunque no rompió el papel, sino que quitó con cuidado el celo. El papel era demasiado bonito para romperlo.

Dentro había una colección de libros.

—¡Es Harry Potter!

—Sé que perdiste la tuyo y que querías volver a leerlo.

—Mi okasan me lo leía.

—Lo sé.

Takao dejó con cuidado los libros en el suelo y se levantó para darle un gran abrazo y después se acercó a Gideon, para abrazarlo también.

—Gracias.

—Ese es el regalo de Santa, no mío —dijo, con la garganta apretada.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Gracias.

Nick se había acercado y había cogido otros dos regalos, aunque se quedó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba a unos centímetros de él.

—Vamos, vuelve a tu sitio. Los demás niños se están impacientando.

Takao corrió de vuelta a su almohada y cogió los libros para abrazarlos contra su pecho.

—Sigamos. Arthur…

 

♂♥♂

 

_100 años después_

 

Gideon se despertó a las 5 y media de la mañana, sintiendo movimiento cerca de él.

—Hola, mi pastelito de moras. Veo que otra vez te has quedado dormido.

—No soy un hombre lobo, necesito dormir.

—Que malo eres, te dije que me esperaras preparado. Al final Santa no te traerá nada.

—Hummm, ¿eso hará Santa?

—Sin duda, sin duda —murmuró mientras frotaba su cara contra el pelo de Gideon.

Este sacó la mano de debajo de la manta y le agarró el pelo blanco. Mantuvo su cabeza quieta mientras le daba un beso en los labios, y después se alejó para sentarse, dejando la suave manta deslizarse por su pecho desnudo hasta su regazo, permitiéndole a Nick apreciar que tampoco tenía pantalones.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no estoy preparado?

Nick sintió la llamara de lujuria crecer dentro de él, extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Tal vez me precipité afirmando que habías sido malo.

—Tal vez debas investigar que tan bueno he sido, ¿no te parece? Sólo estás viendo la mitad del panorama —susurró mientras su mano se movía sobre su pecho y bajaba hasta desaparecer debajo de la manta—. Tal vez deberías investigar _muy—a—fondo_.

Nick se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

—¿Qué tan a fondo?

Gideon inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá, dejando la manta deslizarse al suelo. Sus ojos estaban casi a la misma altura, verde hierba contra azul cielo. La mano derecha de Gideon acarició su pecho desnudo y la izquierda rozó su hombro con los nudillos de arriba hasta abajo.

Se acercó y pegó sus labios a los suyos, dejándole saborearlo. Luego dejó unos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios y susurró:

—Profundo.

Nick tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano.

Alejó a duras penas la mirada de sus ojos traviesos y los bajó hasta su mano (no sin antes dar una buena ojeada a su miembro, rojo y erguido). Un pequeño mando.

Gideon aprovechó su sorpresa para acercarse al sofá. Nick lo miró fijamente mientras su pareja se arrodillaba en el sofá, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, dejando a la vista su perfecto trasero y su… ¡Oh, Nicholas! ¡Oh, por el gran Nicholas! En aquella postura se podía ver perfectamente el vibrador de color rojo que tenía enterrado hasta el fondo.

 _Profundo_.

Rápidamente se quitó el resto de la ropa y se arrodilló detrás de su compañero, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos a su piel.

Y encendió el vibrador en el nivel medio—alto.

Gideon no pudo contener un grito al sentir el repentino movimiento dentro de él.

Tampoco pudo contener los gemidos y gruñidos cada vez que Nick sacaba el vibrador y volvía a meterlo.

A veces lo sacaba del todo y lamía su rosado agujero, para luego volver a introducirlo lentamente.

Llegó un momento en el que todo lo que podía soltar eran palabras inteligibles y gruñidos. Tampoco podía tocarse porque su fuerza se centraba en mantenerse agarrado al sofá con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse.

—¡Nick! ¡Hazlo ya o te castro! ¿Me has oído?

—Oh, cariño, creo que te han oído hasta las hadas.

Aunque no es que Nick pudiera decir nada. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

Con un último mordisco, le sacó el vibrador y se pe agarró la polla por la base, intentando no correrse.

Y empezó a meterse, poco a poco, apretando los dientes. No hacía falta que fuera tan despacio, Gideon estaba debidamente abierto, pero le gustaba como su espalda se tensaba cuando su piel rozaba la suya, como apoyaba su mejilla sonrojada sobre el respaldo del sofá con los labios rojos abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente. Le gustaba sentir como era engullido poco a poco.

Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, se inclinó sobre su espalda, soltando un suspiro.

—Oh, cariño.

—¿Vas a moverte? ¿O qué?

Nick soltó una risa entrecortada.

—A tu órdenes.   

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y empezó a moverse, al principio con lentitud, pero cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

En ningún momento lo tocó. Sabía que iba a correrse sólo con él en su interior, al igual que Nick se corría sólo con sentirlo a él dentro de su cuerpo.

—Nick. Nick.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

Gideon reunió sus últimas fuerzas para erguirse en el sofá. Con los brazos temblando por haber estado tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio y por el esfuerzo que había hecho, buscó la cabeza de Nick, quien sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. Dejó que le rodeara el cuello y le atrajera hacia él. Le besó con fuerza, con poco aliento y con mucha saliva, exactamente como le besaba en los últimos segundos antes del orgasmo.

Orgasmo que llegó enseguida, poniendo su cuerpo en tensión y sacando sus garras, que se hincaron en las caderas de Gideon.

Gideon también se corrió, soltando un grito ahogado.

Joder.

 _Joder_.

Se dejaron caer a un lado del sofá, uno encima del otro, una maraña de brazos y piernas y alientos entremezclados.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Nick soltó una risita.

Esa era la frase que le decía desde hace 100 años cada 25 de diciembre, después de follar hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

Y Nick esperaba oírla durante 2000 años más.

—Ya estoy en casa, bizcochito de almendras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto ya ha llegado a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
